Masquerade
by The Orange Knight
Summary: "Here's my formal invitation, you and me go masquerading. Lets lose ourselves in this charade." Kames/Cargan. Dominant Kendall.


Hey guys! I haven't updates in a while because of some writers block, but I figured I'd write a little one-shot to get over that. Anyways, this is my a dominant - Kendall one-shot, so I hope I can do it well! This is also for Runs with Werewolfs because I recently just read one of her one-shots that gave me this idea. So this is to you Emily! :-D

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>James had always loved Romeo and Juliet.<p>

The idea that true love could find itself in a dancing sea of masked identities always intrigued his mind.

Wearing a mask wasn't like a normal everyday life. With a mask, you could be as ugly as ugly as Mr. Bitters and still have people flocking to meet you because they wouldn't judge you on looks, only what your talents or personality was like. And, even though James hated to admit it after all the time he spent on him appearance, personality is what really matters at the end of the day.

The best part of it was that everyone seemed to change when they stepped on to the dance floor, wearing those creative masks with pride. People seemed to stand taller, be more daring, let their true colors shine.

Everyone changed . . . except Kendall.

Yep, Kendall didn't change on the dance floor. He was still the same confident, _sexy, _blonde leader. He was also still the extremely poor dancer that he was in rehearsals with Mr. X.

But James didn't dwell on that. He did, however, dwell on the sharp prickly feeling that pained his chest when he thought of the blonde. It started sometime between when Kendall through his dream away for James and when Jo left. Actually, He knew what it was when Kendall through his dream away for him, just chose not to believe it at first. But once Jo left and Kendall got that pathetic puppy look. . . James couldn't help but put his arm around his friend as they left the airport. It was on instinct and Carlos and Logan did it too, but Kendall actually wrapped his arm around James back.

That made James blush and attempt to do Kendall's victory dance when he was alone in the privacy of his bedroom. The brunette ended up breaking a lamp in the process, but told Mama Knight that it was Logan and effectively got off the hook.

Logan got his math book taken away for a week, but it was alright because James didn't get punished . . . even if it was his fault.

James shook his head of his thoughts as he stood in front of the full length mirror in his and Carlos's shared room. Damn, he looked good! But how could he not in those black tuxedo pants and dark red button-down shirt, top buttons open just enough to want more but not actually see anything and cuffs rolled up to his elbows.

He ran a hand through his perfectly styled hair and made a quick Zoolander face in the mirror when the bedroom door opened.

"James?" Carlos poked his head. "The party is about to start and Camille will freak if Logan isn't there."

James rolled his eyes. "She does realize that Logan is gay, right?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Carlos laughed and made his way into the room. "Thanks again for picking out this outfit for me, bro."

It was James's turn to laugh. Carlos was wearing the same thing as James, just instead of a dark red shirt, it was dark blue.

"Well, Logan's favorite color is dark blue."

Carlos blushed and spoke quietly, "I'm not into Logan. . ."

"Yes you are. Don't deny it, Carlitos."

Carlos rolled his eyes and mumbled something inaudible before stepping out of the room.

James shook his head, looking himself up and down one more time, then grabbed his red phoenix mask off the bed and practically ran off to Camille's apartment.

Camille and himself had been watching Romeo and Juliet about a week ago with Kendall, trying to show him that "true" love could end a lot worse than one flying off to New Zealand.

Kendall wasn't too impressed when Romeo and Juliet both died at the end.

But, while Kendall went back to sulking in his room, James and Camille had started an animated discussion on the Masquerade ball. After both agreeing that it was a awesome idea, Camille revealed that she had leverage over Mr. Bitters and could easily convince him to lend the ballroom to them, so they could throw their own Masquerade ball. And thanks to Camille's pure-awesomeness, they had gotten the Jennifers to do most of the decorating, Katie to handle security, Budda Bob to do the landscaping and Mama Knight to be a chaperone.

As James made his way to Camille's apartment, he couldn't help but think of Kendall. The blonde look too sexy in his light blue, button down shirt. The brunette didn't want to admit it, but when Kendall had stepped out of the bathroom, fresh out of the shower and wearing nothing but his boxers and that shirt _completely _unbuttoned down, James felt his pants swell tight.

He reached Camille's apartment only to see her already standing outside the door, waiting for him.

Camille through her hands in the air. "Finally!" She exclaimed. "What took you so long?"

"I had to make sure I look good! Kendall's not gonna fall for 'this'," he made a gesture to his face, "if I don't look on top of my game tonight."

Camille crossed her arms. "Really? Because I thought the point of wearing masks was to go by personality, not looks."

James just shrugged and linked arms with her as they headed down stairs to the ballroom.

James leaned over a bit to whisper in her ear when they passed Jett and his dated making out in the middle of the hallway. "Are you sure Kendall will get jealous if he sees us together?"

"Of course! Have I ever been wrong before?" She sounded annoyed but really, James couldn't find a time when she had been wrong. Unless you count when they had kissed and she was dating Logan, but considering that that moment had helped Logan realize he was gay, it wasn't really a bad thing after all. Except for poor Carlos who had to watch as his own secret crush started going out with guys. It was hard for James to watch and listen to Kendall talk about girls but he couldn't imagine it if Kendall started talking about guys.

"But what if we're wrong and Kendall isn't gay?"

Camille shook her head, her curly brown hair swishing from side to side. "We aren't. But I never said he was gay, I said he was bisexual."

"And how do you know that?" James asked frantically, getting more antsy when they got closer to the lobby floor.

Camille sighed. "I've seen Kendall checking out Jett's ass before. That's how I know, now quit being an idiot and focus on dancing with your man."

"But he's not _my _man. And ew! Why would he look at Jett's ass?"

"Jett may be an ass but his ass is pretty fantastic." She stated while shrugging her shoulders. "Now, put your mask on."

James look up to see the doors of the ballroom, faintly hearing the sound of blaring music inside. He gulped loudly and raised a shaky hand to put the mask on his face.

"What did you say Kendall's mask was? Because I don't want to start grinding up on someone only to find out it's Guitar Dude."

"I think Logan said it was something cheesy like a moon. And I think Logan's was a frog or something like that."

James nodded his head, placing his hand on the door knob, opening it slowly.

The sound of Ashley Tisdale's song Masquerade filled the air, hitting them like a gust of wind. Inside was a sea of dancing bodies, faces covered in masks, looking like they were having the time of their lives.

James chuckled. "Nice song choice!" He shouted to Camille over the music.

She smacked him on the shoulder. "Shut up. It fits the dance perfectly. Now, go find Kendall!" And with that, she disappeared into the crowd, no doubtfully looking for Steve. . . or Logan.

_So much for trying to make Kendall jealous. . . _

James looked around until he saw a flash of blonde hair and baby blue in the corner of his eyes. Turning, he saw Kendall and Logan at the snack stand, eating finger sandwiches and Kendall laughing hysterically at something Logan said.

James cleared his throat as he approached the two. "Why, hello _sexy._" He purred at the blonde, who looked slightly confused.

Kendall gave a nervous chuckle. "James? Is that you?"

James shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not." He repeated what Carlos had said earlier and remembering that the two in front of him had left before himself and that Latino, therefore not knowing what his mask would look like. "There is a sexy Latino looking for you." He told to Logan, who immediately blushed so hard that you could see it on his neck from under the mask.

Logan gave a quick look to Kendall, who nudged him lightly in the shoulder, gave a quick chug of a glass of punch and confidently waltz over into the crowd.

"So, what's your name?" Kendall's voice seeped into James's ears.

James smirked. "Call me. . .Sexy man."

Kendall laughed. "Really? Sexy man? How original."

"Eh. . . I hadn't really thought of it till now."

"Well," Kendall walked slowly over to him. "_Sexy man_, here's my formal invitation, you and me go masquerading. Lose ourselves in this charade and is this love we're imitating?"

The brunette had to practically push his hard on down in his pants but offered his best seductive look possible, basically moaning out the word, "Absolutely."

Kendall grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor, involuntarily swinging his hips along to the music. Not that James was complaining, it gave him something to look at.

The blonde stopped right in the middle of the floor as he pulled James right up next to his body, close enough that they could have held a magazine there.

It wasn't long before James's hands wrapped around Kendall's neck while the blonde's own started to roam his sides, hips swaying back and forth to the beat. At one point, James stumbled slightly and their hips rubbed against each other, causing the other to moan out in pleasure.

And damn. . . if that wasn't the hottest sound James has ever heard, then he needed to see a doctor.

Feeling brave, James tried again until suddenly, he was being pulled through the crowd, out of the room and thrown against a wall in the empty lobby.

Kendall held him in place as he started breathing heavily in his ear. "I know it's you James."

James's eyes widened slightly but couldn't bring him to fully care when the blonde was running his leg between in his and up to his erection.

"And I want you." The emerald eyed beauty breathed huskily in his ear.

And Kendall finally lost it and swooped in, pressing his lips roughly against James's. James sighed, turning his head slightly and deepening the kiss. He parted his lips at the first touch of Kendall's tongue.

Kendall slipped his hands under the fabric of James's shirt. He licked into James's mouth, sliding their tongues together. He lapped at every inch he can, happy with the tiny moans James let slide from his mouth. He started to unbutton the buttons on James's shirt and pushed it to the sides, letting it fall from James's muscular shoulders.

James unbuttoned Kendall's shirt and pressed their bare chests together, both moaning at the skin to skin contact. He let his hands roam against Kendall's hips and moved his head to the crook of Kendall's neck as he laid a trail of wet kisses along Kendall's collarbone.

James quickly popped the button of Kendall's pants and pulls down the zipper, throwing them to the side.

Kendall pulled James up, copying James's movements before standing back up. They stood there, eyes roaming over each other's bodies before they fell onto the couch in the lobby, James lying on his back with Kendall's body leaning over his.

Kendall sucked on his finger for a bit before he pressed a slick finger into the tight opening as he licked along the length of James's cock, thrusting it in and out slowly as James relaxed around it. He added a second finger, and started to scissor him open.

Kendall positioned himself between James's legs, his erection in his hand as he guided himself to James's hole. He moved as he sinks in slowly. When he finally buried in, he stayed still more a moment to try and get the other used to the intrusion.

He leaned over James and grabbed both of James's hands and laced their fingers together, pressing them into the sides of James's body, one hand dipping into the cracks of the cushions beneath. He began rocking his hips, pulling out and pushing back in.

James started to writhe beneath him, his hips rising off the couch as he bucked against Kendall. Kendall pressed their lips together, the kiss a sloppy kiss as they panted into each other's mouths. His thrusts become choppy and he came with a rough snap of his hips.

The sound of Kendall's orgasm pushed James over the edge, his member rubbing against Kendall's own. He came with a shout against their stomachs, painting them white.

Kendal collapsed onto James's chest, not seeming to care about the liquid between them.

"Kendall?" James asked quietly through his panting.

"Yeah?"

"We still have our masks on."

Kendall looked up, emerald eyes shining against the moon light of the dark lobby. "And we also just had sex in the middle of a lobby, but I'm not complaining, James."

James laughed as Kendall gave him a goofy grin and pushed himself up to start putting his clothes on.

James watched as the blonde lazily slide the black dress pants up his legs. "You wanna go out with me sometime?" He blurted out before he could stop himself.

Kendall looked shock for a moment before he smiled sweetly. "James, we've known each other sense we were toddlers. I know that you've liked me for a while now and I have too."

James, pleased be the news, gave a confused look. "So. . . is that a yes?"

Kendall chuckled. "No. It's a 'how about we skip right to being a couple'."

James grinned so wide he thought his face was going to rip in two.

His grin only got wider when he saw Carlos and Logan leaving the ballroom holding hands and sharing one of the finger sandwiches.

Oh yeah, Masquerade ball's were the best.

* * *

><p>Haha, so. . . was it okay? I'm trying to get back into the habit of writing, so if it was horrible, I'm sorry! Haha, review? I feel like I moved too fast and I know there wasn't much of the Maquerade but I felt like it was the point and idea that counted.<p>

Question: Did you guys see all the new tabs there are for characters? The Jennifers finally got one but they gave one to Annie? Odd! LOL XD


End file.
